1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method for the optimized usage of performance statistics collectors in a two-tier architecture including high-level task assignment servers and multiple low-level performance statistics collection servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Load balancing is an important activity in computers that comprise the Internet. In load balancing, computer resources are assigned based on actual needs in real time. This is a critical task due to tremendous variations in network resource requirements at particular times. For example, a computer server hosting a web site providing tests for college students may experience a huge volume of requests (for example, millions of unique hits) on days when a test is administered and essentially no requests on other days. Likewise, there are peak times for websites hosting shopping engines, and other times when traffic to the shopping engines is minimal. Thus, an important task for computer networks is allocation of resources so that network resources can be efficiently assigned as needed.
Load balancing technology is well known in the prior art. For example, Oerhke et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,055 describe a load balancing method between application servers and a redirection processor, where the redirection processor collects network statistics, applies weighting factors, and redirects traffic. Levy-Abegnroli and Thubert, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,653 describe a method of balancing connections between servers and clients with a scoring system for basing redirect decisions at column 4, lines 27-48. Espieu et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,647 describe a load balancing method involving polling routers and prioritizing requests. Rodriguez, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,154,621, discloses the need to prioritize tasks and assign resources appropriately at column 22, lines 30-49. Chandrasekaran, in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0259680 also describe, the use of load balancing in the allocation of network resources at page 4, paragraph 48.
However, there remains a need for improved load balancing methods whereby resources are allocated based on task priorities and demand for resources.